Love Between Crows and Fish(KrisTao)
by Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N
Summary: Mommy, apakah Gagak dan Ikan bisa mencintai/Mereka saling mencintai, namun sayang mereka harus mati sebelum dapat bersentuhan/Kuharap kita dapat ber reikernasi dalam satu kehidupan yang sama, tanpa air dan udara yang menghalangi kita/ dan pada akhirnya Gagak dan ikan itu bertemu dalam wujud manusia, mereka hidup bahagia bersama anak mereka selamanya/ Yaoi KrisTao oneshoot


Love Between Crows and Fish

Cast : Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Zhu Yi

Fanfic ini murni milik kaka _**RnF **_yang di buat dengan bahasa Maple yang pas-pasan.

Jadi jangan di plagiat, kasian kaka nya yang buat.

Semua cast nya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Warning : Typo merajalela, Yaoi, fantasy(dikit), ooc, bahasa absurd, imajinasi tinggi, gak suka jangan baca.

Summary : Mommy, apakah Gagak dan Ikan bisa mencintai/Mereka saling mencintai, namun sayang mereka harus mati sebelum dapat bersentuhan/Kuharap kita dapat ber reikernasi dalam satu kehidupan yang sama, tanpa air dan udara yang menghalangi kita/ dan pada akhirnya Gagak dan ikan itu bertemu dalam wujud manusia, mereka hidup bahagia bersama anak mereka selamanya/ Yaoi|KrisTao|oneshoot

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Readinggg!

Seorang bocah tampan berusia 6 tahunan berlari mencari keberadaan seseorang dengan membawa buku dongeng di pelukan nya.

"Mommy~~ where are you mom?"

Ia terus mengintari rumah, sampai akhirnya kaki nya berhenti di taman belakang rumah nya, dimana sang Mommy tengah asyik memberi makan ikan-ikan favorit nya.

Tak lupa dengan burung gagak dengan bulu berwarna cantik yang juga ikut makan di pinggir kolam.

Bocah itu langsung mendudukan tubuh tinggi nya di pangkuan sang mommy.

"Hey Zhuyi, kau sudah selesai mengerjakan pr mu heum?"

"Huum, Zhuyi tadi mengerjakan di rumah Ziyu ."

Sang bocah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang Mommy, ia lalu menegakkan tubuh nya saat teringat tujuan nya mencari sang Mommy.

"Mom, lihatlah ini . Ziyu meminjamiku buku ceritanya, ia bilang cerita ini sangat keren ."

"Benarkah? Apa judulnya?"

Bocah tinggi itu langsung membuka buku nya, mencari tau judul buku yang di pinjami sahabat nya tadi.

"Love Behind Crows and Fish, woah cinta antara gagak dan ikan . apakah Dannish dan Jesper bisa menjalin cinta seperti Mommy dan Daddy? Apakah gagak dan ikan bisa saling mencintai?"

Zhuyi menatap Dannish –Gagak peliharaan sang Daddy, dan Jesper – Ikan Koi yang berwarna paling cantik milik sang Mommy.

Mommy nya yang cantik itu hanya tersenyum.

"Mommy sangat tau cerita ini . apa Zhuyi ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Mommy belum menjawab pertanyaan Zhuyi ."

Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu, membuat Sang Mommy gemas dan mengecup pipi nya kilat.

"Kau akan tau nanti sayang, dengarkan baik baik okay ."

Pada akhirnya sang bocah hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Okay Mom ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada jaman dahulu, di saat kehidupan masih damai tanpa ada suara kendaraan dan polusi yang mengganggu, dimana masih banyak pohon-pohon hijau di seluruh penjuru dunia, hiduplah para binatang di suatu Hutan.

Walau mereka berbeda, tentu saja rasa sosialisasi antara hewan masih ada. Tidak seperti saat ini, yang bahka manusia lebih kejam dari singa sekalipun.

Suatu ketika, di sebuah danau yang jernih yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali ikan, datanglah seekor Gagak yang tengah kehausan.

Ia berdiri di pinggir danau dengan hati-hati, agar tida terjatuh.

Saat sedang asyik meminum air, tiba-tiba munculah seekor ikan yang sangat cantik menyapa gagak itu.

"Hai Tuan gagak, bolehkah kita berteman?"

"Apa kau tak salah bicara? Kita sangat berbeda Nona ikan ."  
>"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggilah aku Tao, namaku Tao dan au bukan Nona Tuan ."<p>

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku .kau boleh memanggilku Kris ."

Mereka lalu terdiam cukup lama.

"Kris, apa kau benar-benar menolak tawaranku?"

"Aku? Sebenarnya aku sangat tertarik padamu Tao, tapi kita sungguh berbeda, kau tak bisa ke udara bebas, dan aku tak bisa memasuki air ."  
>kris, gagak itu menunduk. Sayap nya tampak lemah. Jujursaja ia sangat menyukai bagaimana cara ikan cantik di depan nya ini mengajaknya berbicara.<p>

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita berteman seperti ini, maksudku kau bisa tetap berdiri di daratan, dan aku tetap berada di air ."

Ikan cantik itu menyatakan nya dengan nada semangat, membuat sang gagak ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Tapi , apa kau tidak kerepotan? Kau harus masuk air beberapa kali ini mengambil nafas, tak mungkin bukan kepalamu berada di udara. Dari pertama kau berbicara padaku, kuhitung sudah 12 kali kau mengambil nafas ."

"Tidak, itu bukan masalah. Asal kita bisa berteman. Semua temanku sedang mencari pasangan nya, sedangkan aku tak tertarik akan itu ."

"Benarkah? Ah,kita sama. Sekarang sedang musim kawin, tapi aku juga tidak tertarik dengan gagak gagak betina itu ."

Mereka saling melempar senyuman. Namun tiba-tiba saja senyuman di wajah Tao menghilang.

"Tunggu Kris, kau tak akan memakan ikan bukan?"

"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja Tao. Gagak sepertiku memakan daging, bukan ikan .daging itupun sisa dari anjing dan kucing hutan ini ."

Tao tersenyum ,setidaknya ia merasa lega.

"Tao, hari hampir gelap. Aku pergi dulu, kau tidurlah dengan nyenyak ."

"Yck, Kris kau mengejekku? Ikan tidak tidur bodoh ."

Kris tersenyum mengejek, sebelum akhirnya ia mengepakan sayap indah nya untuk terbang menuju asal nya.

Tao tersenyum indah melihat gagak rupawan itu pergi.

"Ah, dia gagak yang baik hati ternyata ."

Setelah itu Tao berenang kedalam danau, mencari para sahabatnya berada.

Tao berenang dengan gesit, tubuh nya melenggak lenggok dengan cantik.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan teman nya, seekor ikan koi dengan warna kuning putih.

"Xiumiiiinnn~~~"

Suara Tao melengking tinggi, membuat ikan bernama Xiumin itu berhenti berenang.

"Ada apa Tao? Kau tampak bahagia sekali?"

"Xiumin, aku sangat bahagia ."

Tao emmutar-mutar tubuh nya di depan Xiumin, membuat ikan dengan tubuh sedikit gempal itu heran.

"Katakan padaku ."

"Mm, aku memiliki sahabat baru, ia seekor gagak, namanya Kris ."

"Hah? Kau berteman dengan gagak? Ah, kau hebat Tao. Kupikir temanmu hanya ikan ikan di danau ini saja ."

Xiumin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya , tanda ia bahagia.

"Xiumin, kau tau bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa hidup di darat?"

Xiumin tentu saja terkejut, ia melihat Tao dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin Tao . kau mau mencobanya dahulu agar kau percaya jika ikan tidak di takdirkan hidup di darat huh?"

Tao menunduk lemas, ia tau ini sangat mustahil. Makhluk air sepantasnya di air, bukan di darat.

"Beberapa detik saja juga tak bisakah?"

Xiumin melihat Tao dengan wajah murungnya.

"Bisa, tapi setelah itu kau akan terkapar lemas, kau ingin itu terjadi? Bisa saja kau malah mati karena kehabisan tenaga waktu di darat ."

"Hah, aku akn mencobanya. Besok bantu aku, xiumiiinnn aku mohon ."

"Baiklah ."

Xiumin akhirnya pasrah saja akan kemauan ikan paling cantik di kelompoknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris, gagak rupawan itu kini hinggap di dahan.

Ia mengeluarkan suara nya memanggil para sahabatnya. Sampai akhirnya dua ekor gagak lain datang menghampirinya.

"Apa kau ada masalah Kris? Tumben memanggil kami?"

"Kai, Suho . baru saja aku bertemu dan berteman dengan seekor ikan yang sangat cantik, namanya Tao ."

"Kalian berteman? Lalu mengapa kau menjadi sedih?"

Kris menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku... aku sepertinya mencintai ikan cantik itu. kalian tau kan ini akan sulit? Dunia kita berbeda ."

"Oh, astaga Kris! Kau gila? Aku dan Dio yang sama sama hidup di darat saja sangat susah bersatu, dia Owl yang harus hidup di malam hari, sedangkan kita ini gagak yang hidup di siang hari .dan kau malah jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang berbeda tempat tinggal denganmu?"

Burung gagak bernama Kai itu mengomeli kebodohan sang teman.

Kris menatap Kai dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi aku terlanjur menyukainya. Bagaimanapun sulitnya aku akan berusaga . kumohon, bantulah aku untuk beradaptasi di air. Walau itu sangat sulit dan mustahil ."

Suho, gagak denagn tubuh sedikit kecil itu menepuk punggung Kris dengan sayap miliknya.

"Kami akan membantu sebisanya Kris ."

Kris tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kris,Suho,Kai pergi menuju danau.

Gagak-gagak rupawan itu terbang dengan sedikit angkuh sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan anggun.

Banyak gagak-gagak betina yang menatap mereka kagum, Kris mendekati sungai dan melihat pantulan dirinya di air itu.

"Ingat Suho Kai, jika aku nyaris tenggelam. Cepat tarik. Jangan sampai aku mati konyol sebelum sempat bertemu Tao ."  
>suho dan Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai ucapan 'iya'.<p>

Kris langsung saja memceburkan dirinya, namun tak sampai 10 detik sayap nya seperti melamba-lambai pada Suho dan Kai.

Kedua gagak itu refleks langsung mendekati Kris dan menarinya ke daratan.

Kondisi Kris saat ini terlihat sangat kacau.

Ia lalu berjemur di bawah panasnya sinar matahari.

"Kau menyerah Kris?"

"Tidak akan menyerah, aku akn mencobanya terus ."

Dan pada hari itu Kris terus mencoba beradaptasi pada air, walau harus ia akui ia sangat kesulitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao kini tengah terkapar di daratan, ia emncoba beradaptasi dengan tanah.

Xiumin yang menunggunya dari air menatap Ikan cantik itu kasihan, ini sudah ke 5 kalinya Tao masuk keluar air demi merasakan bagaimana tanah.

"Sudahlah Tao, istirahat saja. Kita bisa ulangi besok lagi ."  
>Tao akhirnya menyerah, ia membawa tubuhnya kedalam air dengan pelan. Tenaganya sungguh terkuras.<p>

Ingin rasanya Tao menangis, ia ingin bisa bersama degan Kris, namun apa daya? Tuhan tidak pernah menakdirkan hidup nya seperti Kris. Tao tetaplah Tao , ikan cantik penghuni danau.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Kris mendatangi danau tempat Tao berada.

Namun saat di jalan ia di cegat seekor gagak betina yang terkenal kegenitannya bernama Li Kun.

"Kris, kau akan ke danau? Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Kris menatap gagak betina itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Bukankah kau tau kemana arah danau huh?"

"Kau tega Kris , bagaimanapun aku adalah gagak paling cantik. Kau mau aku nanti di culik gagak-gagak jelek?"

"Biar saja. Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku harus pergi sekarang.

Kris langsung melanjutnkan terbangnya tanpa peduli dengan gagak betina yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Sampai akhirnya ia turun di pinggir danau, memanggil nama Tao ebrulang-ulang.

Gagak betina bernama Li Kun itu merenguk kesal saat Kris tidak memperdulikannya.

Tao muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Tentu Kris, bagaimana denganmu?"

'Aku? Tentu saja baik .Tao ternyata menyelam di air itu sangat menyakitkan ."

"Hm, tidak. Lebih sakit di darat ."  
>kris menatap Tao tak percaya.<p>

"Kau ke daratan Tao? Untuk apa?"

"Eh, tidak . aku hanya menangkap serangga yang terbang ke daratan. Sehingga aku terjatuh dan begitulah. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, saat sedang meminum air danau, aku tercebur ."

Mereka terus saja mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan gagak betian bernama Li Kun itu.

Likun mendengus sebal, sebelum akhirnya ia terbang ke suatu tempat untuk menemui seekor gagak jantan yang setaunya sangat mencintainya.

"John, kau kah disini?"

Seekor gagak jantan terbang menghampirinya.

"Iya, ini aku sayang . apa kau berubah pikiran dan menerima cintaku ?"

Likun mendekati gagak jantan bernama John itu dengan manja.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan , tapi sebelumnya bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku ?"

'Tentu, apapun untukmu . apa itu sayang?"

Likun menyeringai, sebelum ia membisiki John sesuatu.

.

.

.

Karena hari telah sore, Kris berpamitan pada Tao untuk pulang.

Namun sebelumnya ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Tao yang membuat Tao malu setengah mati.

"Tao, walau dunia kita berbeda. Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu ."

"hah? Kau tak bercanda kan kris?"

"Tidak. Kaum kami di larang untuk berbohong. Aku sungguh mencintaimu ."

"Kris. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat mencintaimu, tapi alam kita berbeda, kau paham maksudku bukan?"

"Aku tau. Walau hubungan kita selalu seperti ini, aku cukup bahagia ."

Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya ke danau, ia mencoba mengecup pucuk kepala Tao namun tidak jadi. Takut akan menyakiti Tao nantinya.

Tao hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku pergi dulu, semoga besok kita masih bisa bersama ."

Tao menatap kepergian Kris dengan hati berdebar.

Tak percaya jika gagak rupawan itu juga menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Ia lalu menyelam untuk menceritakan hal bahagia itu kepda Xiumin.

Kris pun tak kalah bahagia, ia menceritakan hal bahagia itu pada Suho dan Kai.

Ia bahkan lupa tidur karena membayangkan 'kekasih' nya itu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Tao dan Kris masih saja berhubungan .

Walau mereka menjalani nya dengan sedikit susah, tetap saja mereka tersenyum menjalani hari-hari mereka.

Mereka asyik mengobrol, tanpa di sadari jika bahaya tengah mengancam mereka.

Suara gagak yang tengah marah membuat Kris mengedarkan pandangan nya.

Ia mengenal kedua gagak itu, Linkun dan gagak jantan bernama John.

Kris merasakan perasaan nya menjadi sesak, entah mengapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Tao hanya menatap bingung ketiga gagak-gagak itu.

Sampai akhitrnya ia memekik kaget saat seekor gagak membawa tubuhnya ke darat. Tao tak bisa berbuat banyak atau cakar gagak itu melukai tubuh rapuhnya.

Kris yang terkejut langsung saja mencoba menyerang gagak betina itu, namun sebelum itu terjadi John menyerangnya lebih dulu .

Kris yang memang merasa kurang sehat hari itu terkapar tak berdaya, ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara kesakitan nya mencoba memanggil para sahabatnya.

Dapat ia lihat Tao yang terkapar di tanah, nafas ikan cantik itu tak beraturan.

Suho dan Kai datang dan langsung menyerang John serta Likun. Tak peduli jika Likun adalah gagak betina sealipun.

Mereka menyerang sepasang gagak itu membabi buta, sampai akhirnya kedua gagak itu mati.

Tao mencoba mendekati Tao, ia ingin sekali saja menyentuh Tao sebelum ia mati.

"Tao . aku berjanji, jika di kehidupan selanjutnya nanti kita di takdirkan versama. Aku akan menjagamu dan tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku selamanya . aku berjanji Tao ."

"Kris , aku pegang janjimu ."  
>Mereka akhirnya meninggal, tanpa pernah sekalipun bisa saling menyentuh.<p>

Suho dan Kai menangis, Xiumin yang tadi mendengar keributan pun melihat sahabat baiknya yang terbaring kaku.

Ia menatap dua ekor gagak yang ia yakini sebagai sahabat Kris.

"Bisakah kalian meguburkan Tao bersama Kris?"

"Inikah yang bernama Tao? Ikan cantik ayng berhasil meluluhkan sahabat kami ."

Suho dan Kai membuat lubang untuk memakamkan mereka. Dengan pelan mereka meletakkan tubuh Kris dan Tao yang sudah kaku ke dalam lubang itu ."

Suho lalu terbang entah kemana, tak lama kemudian ia datang lagi emmbawa bunga yang ia ambil di taman hutan.

"Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya, kalian benar-benar bersatu teman . kami menyayangi kalian ."

Suho, Kai dan Xiumin menangis bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"selesai"

"Hiks.. mengapa ceritanya sangat sedih . berarti Dannish dan Jesper tak bisa bersama?"

"Tidak , lihatlah mereka selalu bersama bukan?"

"Bukan itu Mommy, bersama seperti Mommy dan Daddy ."

"hm, Zhu yi, kau harus tau cerita ini belum selesai ."

"Benarkah? Mommy, ceritakan pada Zhu yi. Please~~~"

"Siap kapten . jadi, beberapa ratus tahun kemudian ikan dan gagak itu bereikernasi menajdi manusia. Mereka bertemu di sebuah universitas di Korea, sang gagak itu menjadi pria yang sangaaaaatttt manis, ia menjadi anak seorang pengusaha ikan di kota Qingdao. Sedang sang gagak, ia terlahir dengan wajah blasteran, rambutnya pirang dan ia sangat tampan. Banyak yang tergila-gila padanya dan mencoba mendapatkanya, namun entah mengapa ia malah tertarik pada manusia ikan itu, padahal manusia ikan itu sangat kutu buku dan di jauhi teman nya karena ia sangat nerd, dan tak bisa berbicara bahasa korea dengan bagus. Namja ikan itu hanya di temani oleh seorang sahabatnya yang memiliki pipi chubby dan wajah manis. Kau tau, Namja gagak itu teruuussss saja di goda oleh para gadis-gadis di universitas, namun ia hanya melihat namja ikan nerd itu. akhirnya mereka berdua ada kesempatan untuk bertemu, perasaan bahagia meliputi diri mereka . mereka memutuskan untuk saling bersama, dimana namja gagak itu selalu berjanji untuk selalu menjaga namja ikan nya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dan akhirnya mereka menikah, dan lahirlah seorang putra yang sangat tampan. Selesai".

Mata sang bocah berbinar cerah, ia terrsenyum pada sang umma.

"Mereka bahagia? Syukurlah. Zhu Yi sangat bahagia ."

"Kau ingin mengatakan pada Sehan tentang akhir dari cerita ini heum?"

"Tentu saja Mommy ."

Zhu yi memeluk sang Mommy sambil mencium pipi nya.

"Zhuyi sayaaaannggg Mommy~~~"

"Jadi Zhu yi tak sayang Daddy heum?"

Kedua nya menatap ke sumber suara, tampak seorang namja tampan masih mengenakan jas kerja nya tengah memasang wajah merajuk.

Zhuyi langsung saja menubruk tubuh sang Daddy dengan erat, ia tersenyum senang saat sang Daddy mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ahaha~ turunkan Zhuyi Daddy, Zhui ingin menemui Ziyu ."  
>sang Daddy itu menurunkan putranya dengan pelan, setelah itu putra nya langsung saja berlari sambil membawa sebuah buku dongeng.<p>

"Kau lelah Ge?"

"Tentu, tapi semua hilang saat melihat senyuman kaian. Apa yang kau katakan pada Zhuyi Zi?"

"Aku hanya menceritakan tentang gagak dan ikan. Kau mengingatnya heum?"

"Aku tak akan melupakan itu Zi , aku bersyukur Tuhan emngabulkan keinginanku ."

"Aku juga Tuan Gagak~ berjanjilah kau akan terus bersamaku ."

"Aku bersumpah demi seluruh jiwa ragaku Zi . kaulah nyawaku, aku menyesal dulu tak bisa menyentuhmu ."

"Kau akan menyakitiku dengan paruhmu jika menyentuhku Tuan gagak ."

Namja yang di panggil Zi itu tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao, Nona Ikan ku ."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wu Yi Fan, Tuan Gagak ku ."

"Terimakasih sudah memberikanku putra tampan seperti Zhuyi ."  
>"Aku juga berterimakasih kau mengabulkan janjimu ."<p>

Mereka saling berpelukan, tersenyum meresapi kebersamaan mereka.

Mengecap kebahagiaan yang belum sempat mereka rasakan dahulu.

Tuan Gagak Wu Yi Fan, dan Nona Ikan Huang Zi Tao.

Mereka terus berpelukan mengabaikan tatapan iri Dannish dan jesper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End!

Gimana ? jelekah ? ok.

Ini Cuma di buat 2 jaman kok.

Jadi maaf kalo jelek, beneran ide nya kak RnF keren banget deh.

Maaf banget, ini pertama kali buat fanfic kaya gini.

Adakah yang berkenan buat Revew?

Maple n Rnf

21:55 wib

16/11/14


End file.
